Blackmambauk's Jar of Ideas
by blackmambauk
Summary: I have a jar of ideas that I have never opened, now I give the jar to you to open and see if these ideas interest you. Guess what's inside of them. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Story ideas I have that I am putting up so people who show interest can use them, since I won't do them due to me moving into betareading now, since I feel I will work better there than writing the stuff I come up with. Was inspired by Dw77's chessboard fic where he posted his ideas up for Code Geass, which have led to some writers taking up.**

* * *

**Story Idea One**- This is what I had in mind for Rai of Britannia, explore the past of Code Geass, show Charles rise to the throne, when he and V.V first made contact with Geass, how V.V got his code. How Marianne rose from her commoners origins to being empress of Britannia, when she first met C.C, C.C's years as being head of Geass order.

Examine why there are eight thought elevators, how Geass has affected things in history, and how come Charles came to thinking up his plan.

Explore how the EU and the Chinese Federation came to be what they were. Add background to them, Explore Xingke more. You get the idea. With multiple pov's Baccano style, so no main character with Rai being main characterish as Carol from it would say.

This one I had some character and plot outlines for, not much but compared to the others, more for someone to go off on.

**Story Idea Two**- Explore the years of Genbu Kururugi as prime minister of Japan, explore how Kyoto house came to dominate Japan in the background, Tohdoh's training of Suzaku, and Suzaku's early years before he met lulu. Just how Japan was before the invasion since the show gave us little on it really. Was doing this for sidestories, so if someone takers over that one, it can continue there.

**Story Idea Three**- Explore the occupation of Japan between 2010 a.t.b and 2017 a.t.b again was something I was doing a bit in Colorless memories sidestories. Explore why the JLF is the way it is in canon, what happened to Naoto, Suzaku's years in that timeframe and what led up to him joining up with Britannia, Clovis rule of Japan etc.

**Story Idea Four**- Explore the years of Diethard Reid, did that somewhat in Sidestories, but would go more into detail about his background, why he views the world as it is, how he came to japan and what it is about Zero that got his attention.

**Story Idea Five**- Instead of Nunnally being shot and blinded, it was Lelouch instead, which leads Nunnally down a path that entails revenge, justice and consequences of seeing her big brother be blinded and crippled. I'm certain someone has done this idea before, but it has always interested me, since I feel there is more to Nunnally than meets the eye.

**Story Idea Six**- Instead of being sent to Japan as punishment for his anger at his father, Lelouch and Nunnally are exiled to the EU, where Lelouch finds himself taking shelter with Leila Malkal's family. From here, Lelouch finds himself caught up in the system of the EU and finding himself having to satisfy his thirst for revenge and making a better world for Nunnally, with sorting out the problems of the EU as well.

**Story Idea Seven- Knight of Seven**, after R1, Suzaku finds his best friend is zero, having lost Euphemia, sold his best friend out to the main who conquered his country, and now a member of the knights of the round. Where does Suzaku go from here, he finds himself in Europe, now he starts his descent into becoming what he hates. Mostly an interquel to explore Suzaku between R1 and R2, since I thought it would be interesting how fighting in Europe shaped Suzaku. Would maybe tie in with Akito, if Julius is definitely who we all think he is.

**Story idea eight**- Explore Tohdoh and his unit the four holy swords, how he came to do the miracle during 2010 a.t.b, and why he never repeated it since then. Does the man who can do miracles not have it in him to do it again, or was it even a miracle in the first place.

**Story Idea Nine**- Explore the First pacific war, apparently there was a war in the past in the pacific. What happened in it, who fought who? How It came about etc.

**Story Idea Ten**- Knights of the Round- mainly would be one shots on each of the knights of the round, exploring there background, how they rose to their rank, why they chose to fight. And how they view their country, their comrades, and their emperor. This would include Michele Manfredi from Akito since he was the knight of two before setting up his own knight order.

**Story Idea Eleven**- Euro Britannia, explore the Euro Britannian characters, why they have autonomy form the mainland, what royals are they are from, just British royals, or maybe Austrian, Hungarian etc., looking to regain what they lost from the revolution that led to the EU forming.

**Story Idea Twelve**- Explore the background of Rai from Lost Colors in full, show what period he is from, who gave him geass, and how he went about his rise, rule and fall from grace that led to him being sealed away.

* * *

**A/N**

**That is it for story ideas for now. I do not have names for the fic's these would have been, since they never got to that stage, plus I ain't good at coming up with names for fic's. I know there aren't any ideas here about Lelouch, that's mainly because I can't think of any that haven't been done on him, or that I would have wanted to explore really, since I like to explore stuff other's don't. **

**In addition, Lelouch just does not interest me as much as some other characters do. He is entertaining, complex, but what can you do with him canon and other fic's don't explore already.**

**If there are ideas that other people have come up with here, then that is a coincidence, since people can think of the same idea etc. all the time. **

**If anyone is interested in taking one of these ideas and running with it, pm me or Skype me and we can talk more, I would be willing assist in anyway possible. Hopefully there are some readers who wouldn't mind the challenge of writing for one of their favourite series. **

**I will post more ideas I have had up in the future, until then see ya.**

**Blackmambauk**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Hi everyone, here is my second chapter of ideas that I have gone through my head for Code Geass. Some better than others, other rubbish but intrigue me for some reason etc. **

* * *

**Idea Number one**- We all know the tale of Orange in the anime, of how he has the storm of loyalty, how he was a guard for Marianne the Flash, but do we know much about the man who founded the purist faction, what did our dear Jerry get up to in his years as head of that faction. How he ran it, his tales of being a racist with Viletta. What about his sister Lilicia, what would she think of him doing that, his family as a whole would think of it.

Not a popular idea, but a look at why Jerry felt that way for a long time, since it wasn't just because of him thinking his prince had died in a foreign country. Plus that is how he was at the start of the series.

**Idea Number Two**- Sayoko Shinozaki, maid to Lulu and Nunnally, and yet she is the 37th successor to the Shinozaki school of arts. How she came to being able to pull off the Lulucopter, what is it about Lelouch and Nunnally that makes her serve them with the loyalty she gives. How does she view her boss Diethard.

Know she is a minor character, and yet she is one that has unexplored potential I feel.

**Idea Number Three**- it is said that the American Revolution failed, that Benjamin Franklin turned against his revolutionary partners thanks to a bribe, that C.C was close friends with him and George Washington (according to the dvd special feature). So why did it fail? This turning point in Code Geass's world history, what are the finer details of it?

**Idea Number Four**- It is said in Code Geass world history that Napoleon won the Battle of Trafalgar and Conquered Britain, and yet lost the battle of Waterloo. What were the finer details that led to the EU's rise? What made the people of Europe revolt and overthrow their monarchies in this world.

**Idea Number Five**- In 1861 a.t.b after the humiliation of Edinburgh, Queen Elizabeth the Third finds herself now without a country, her monarchy in her homeland ended; all she has is her lover, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, her knight of one Sir Richard Hector and her loyal followers. Now she finds herself in the new world, a world where she and her lover would for the next six years laid the foundations that became the nation of Britannia.

**Idea Number Six**- 1st Prince Odysseus Eu Britannia, a man that many people see as an idiot, a man who is unworthy of being the heir to his father's throne, that he lacks what his siblings have. But yet is that all there is to this man? Is he really that much of an idiot? That much of a weak man?

Or is he the only one in Britannia who actually has a clue of how to act his position? That gives serious consideration to situations and complex problems like a man in his position is supposed to do? In a courtroom where hands get moved and voices raised a lot? Is he the only man who could be considered sane?

**Idea Number Seven**- It is said that Julius Caesar attempted to conquer Britain, and failed due to Celtic King Eowyn. However, is this what actually happened? Or is it mainly one of Britannia's history that isn't as what it seems to be? Well C.C has an opinion on that.

**Idea Number Eight**- The Black Rebellion has failed, Zero had abandoned the Black Knights in the moment where liberation had never been so close to reality. Tamaki sits in his cell, how could his best buddy disappear like that, what was going to happen now, well one individual was about to offer him a chance to make his mark on history. Tamaki was about to become more than just being the bureaucrat he had always wanted to be. He was about to receive the power of Kings.

**Idea Number Nine**- Gilbert G.P Guildford, Spearhead of the Empire, Knight of Princess Cornelia. His princess has vanished, his best friend Dalton is dead, and he is stuck in Area 11 with his best friend's adopted children, serving a man that he hates deep down.

Then something happens, an unknown source informs him that his princess is alive and well, that he can go to her. However, that would entitle Abandoning his duties as a solider of Britannia, So what will Gilbert do? What is more important to him, his duties as a knight of Britannia, or his duties as the Knight of Princess Cornelia.

**Idea Number Ten**- Jeremiah Gottwald had always seen himself as a loyal servant of Britannia, a man of virtue, of honor, and of course loyalty. Then on his mission to retrieve the poison gas from some elevens after getting through a red Glasgow knightmare, which the pilot of it and driver of the truck, were apprehended.

He finds to his surprise that it is not poison gas in it, that it contains a green haired girl, to which puts his life in danger, just when he thought all of his work and loyalty was for naught. The green haired girl offers him a deal, fulfil her wish and she would grant him the power of kings. Now Jeremiah was about to undertake a deal that would see his life changed his beliefs and loyalties tested. Moreover, him controlling the fates of those he calls his masters.

* * *

**A/N **

**That's it for this time, again if these ideas have been done before then I have no knowledge of the fic of which these ideas were explored. These are just things I considered in my head I found interesting. **

**Anyone interested in using these ideas for themselves, You are free to do so. Hope they are of interest to someone out there. **

**Mostly basic outlines for the ideas, so someone can put stuff in they want to do. Since it will be their fic, it will allow them to mould the fic to what they want it to be. **

**More ideas I have had will follow in future. **

**Some of these ideas can be combined as well, since some would fit nicely with the other. **

**Blackmambauk**


	3. Chapter 3: Ideas from Historyman14

**A/N **

**Hi everyone some more ideas for you, this time I present some ideas from a few people who have gotten in contact with me to share them. So here they are.**

* * *

Most of these Ideas have been given to me by Historyman 14, thank you again Historyman14 for these ideas.

**Idea One**: An world AU. In this there was a successful American Revolution. Britannia still lose the battle Trafalgar, and they flee to Canada. Now it is only a minor power. The other powers status would be for the author to decide.

**Idea Two**: AU. The Central Powers from a CP victory in WW1 are sent to the OTL CG world. Before the Massacre that happened. How they will influence matters to come remains to be seen. Again this is for the author or authors to decide.

**Idea Three**: After the Zero Requiem, Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunnally, Jeremiah, Kallen, and a lot of other characters are sent to our World. How will they navigate around it, and is there a way for them to get back to their world.

**Idea Four**: Post Zero Requiem, the characters start to have dreams about our world, and being in imported events like Pearl Harbour. How will they handle this world that differs from their own. Plus will they just wake up from it at any time.

**Idea Five**: **A Nightmare of Nunnally type fic**, more in line with the Show, but with a twist . Like she almost kills Lelouch and Suzaku in the beginning because she thinks that Lelouch is dead. Her Geass is the same, but when she use it, she looks like Nemo. (It unleashes her dark side.) She sets out to rebuild America, She starts in Japan, but movers to the Homeland, (East Coast) and keep quoting US Presidents, and Military leaders.

**Idea Six: A Code Geass/Fallout Crossover fic**: In the past, Nuclear weapons got made instead of the Flejia, Tensions between Britannia, the EU, Japan and the Chinese Federation got to the point, where one side fired the first missile, and from there, a fallout that left the world in the mess that it is in. In the former state of Britannia, lies many factions aiming to restore the country to its former glory.

Which includes a boy with Royal linage, two girls with royal lineage as well, a foreign knight of the brotherhood of steel, A lone Wanderer, and a Courier. Code Geass mixed with Fallout 3, NV setting, and characters. Would include most of the dlc form both games. Along with one of Fallout 3's most popular mod if possible.

There is a crossover fic already for these two series, but this one would be different. This would benefit from a team I feel, like Illusive emperor has, a few writers working out how to make it work.

The fic would include events in japan, china and other places.

**Idea Seven: **Second Code Geass Fallout crossover. Charles Zi Britannia launched Ragnarok, he intended it to end all of mankind troubles instead. He ended up destroying most of mankind in ways he could never imagine, the fallout form it would haunt the earth for years to come. But now figures rise up to correct that mistake.

This idea came from my good friend and fab fanfic writer Alsmash. One of the writers for Illusive Emperor, author of Ice and Fire. Among other fic's as well.

**Idea Eight**: A crossover Fic between Code Geass and Crimson Skies, This idea was by Historyman14, my knowledge of crimson skies is very limited so I can go into detail how it would work. But it would involve planes instead of Knightmares, or the other etc. Whatever the author wants to do to make it work.

**Idea Nine: **At the SAZ Zone, Lelouch was about to give his sister, Princess Euphemia an order, an order that would ensure his revolution would happen, the only problem is that, he wasn't expecting the order to result in what it did. Now Euphemia has to deal with the consequences of Lelouch's Geass order. The order that resulted in his death.

**Idea Ten**: This one is my idea this time, thought I get at least one idea in. A Code Geass/ Dragon age crossover. IN this universe, the characters of Code Geass find themselves in the Dragon Age universe, where each of their nationalities, cultures find themselves planted in the dragon age countries throughout, with some in places they wouldn't expect, and others where you imagine they would be. This would include both origins and dragon age two events. Along with the warden and Hawke. With Inquisition a possible inclusion in the future as well.

Again, this idea would benefit from a team of writers, considering the size of the two universes and the contents in them.

Bit of a crazy idea, but one I could not help but like. Be interesting to see Alistair make his cheese jokes to Lulu, or Suzaku, plus considering how silly Britannians can be at times, they would fit right in with you know who.

* * *

**A/N **

**That is it for this chapter. Again mostly basic outlines, so that if someone wants to take it up they can spin it to what they want it to be.**

**Mostly a chapter full of ideas form other people. You are welcome to offer your ideas to me at any time, and if they seem interesting to me, I'll put them up. As I can only come up with so many ideas myself, so more people giving ideas the better I think. Either send it via pm, or chat with me on Skype and we can chat. **

**Got someone working on one of my ideas already, will let you find out which one. Till next time. **

**Blackmambauk**


End file.
